Cayman
by neko142001
Summary: Lantis remembers the man who taught him use a sword.   Note: This is head canon.


"Lantis? Who taught you to use a sword? What was he like?"

He looked down at the girl who was walking with him through the hallways. Hikaru had a curiosity that could swell up at any moment. Innocent. Pure. Much of the time he found to be refreshing. Much like he did now.

Looking down the hall again, he said nothing at first, too lost in the memories...

* * *

The door to the room where he was to meet his Master seemed to be incredibly intimidating. For one thing it was pure black. Nothing like the doors that he was so used to seeing during his training with Guru Clef. But that wasn't the only reason why he hadn't moved forward just yet. In fact, that really wasn't the reason at all. He wasn't bothered by color. In fact, black was something he was used to after having so many siblings who had black hair like himself. It was also a color that would be rather common for him once he became the Cail.

It had been years since there had been one on Cephiro. The last one had died long ago and none had been able to take his place. Once there had been Cail aplenty. Now...

He pushed that thought aside. He was to be the Cail, the only one since there were no others. Guru Clef had been teaching him magic with this sword as his focus. But the mage could only teach him the finer workings of magic. Fighting was no a part of his skill set. At least not fighting with a sword. For that reason, he's sent him to the man behind this door.

The real reason why Lantis was nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he finally opened the door to move inside. With in the large open space stood a tall man with a powerful body. His hair was long, a gold band a sharp contrast to it which wrapped around his head, and of the deepest blue that he'd ever seen. Dark eyes slid across the room to look at him, slowly moving over him to study Lantis as if he could strip away everything to get to the very core of his soul. He'd heard that those eyes could do that to a person but he hadn't realized it would feel like this.

Standing there, he waited. That was all he could do. This man was Cayman, the most legendary of swordsmen in all of Cephiro. He'd trained many before and now it was time for a new one. The stories weren't all that good though. So few ever pleased Cayman enough for him to continue the lessons to completion. Those who didn't quit were usually tossed aside. However, a Cail needed the best when it came to magic and the sword. That meant that Cayman would have to be the one.

"Come here." The order was direct. To the point. Remaining as calm as he could, Lantis always had been one to be like that, he moved forward. Right away, Cayman nodded as he watched his feet before moving up to his eyes. "I don't care how much that mage likes you, I will not be your friend. The lessons begin now. Draw your sword."

"Yes, Master Cayman."

* * *

The lessons were long and hard. Most of the time Lantis found himself leaving sore and tired. It was the same day after day. Magic in the morning, some food, hours of training with Master Cayman, a little more food, sleep. Today would probably be like that as well but he never complained. He never did. Growing up, he'd learned that complaining would be ignored so there was no reason to even bother thinking about it in the first place.

Panting, he held his sword before him as he felt the sweat dripping down his skin. He'd already tossed his shirt aside a long time ago. Before him stood Master Cayman, just as calm and collected as ever. He didn't look the least bit winded by the intense work out that they'd been doing. In fact, he suddenly relaxed his stance completely and went over to a table where there was water.

"That's enough. Drink."

Lantis nodded and let his sword vanish from sight. Bowing his head, he came over to take one of the cups so he could drink the water down. But before the cup could touch his lips, his Master was speaking to him.

"Why do you want to become the Cail, Lantis?"

Startled, he looked up at him. No one had ever asked him before. Yes, he'd been asked if he did want to. He was used to that question. However, why was a question that he wasn't used to hearing. It wasn't different and required a whole new answer.

"My mother and father wanted..."

"That's how you got here. Now why do you want to?" Cayman repeated, waiting.

Looking down, Lantis thought about it. For so long he'd been the child who stayed in the background. One among many who was most comfortable in the shadows. His parents had been clear that they'd sent him out because he needed something to do and since Zagato was with Guru Clef already then Lantis could join him. At that time, he'd simply agreed. He'd gone through the motions and learned that he had a natural talent for magic, for using a sword. This was something he was good at but that wasn't a real reason for wanting to become such a figure for Cephiro.

"I wanted a purpose."

Cayman nodded and regarded him a moment. Then he spoke again. "Finish your water then go rest."

Lantis drank down the cool liquid, picked up his shirt with a bow, and turned to leave. He was stopped by his Master speaking to him though.

"You're the type of person who forgets himself. Your purpose is never going to be for you."

* * *

Over time he'd begun to notice a decline in Cayman's health. Lessons got shorter and the older male seemed to get tired easily. Once Lantis caught him coughing hard enough that he was sure there was blood. Yet there wasn't anything he could do with how Cayman always hid it when he knew anyone was watching. He could only watch in silence.

During this lesson, things were different.

"Lantis, this will be your final lesson." He looked up in surprise at that. He knew that there was so much more he could learn and that there had to be more that hadn't been taught yet. So why...? "I'm going to tell you this now. About what it really means to use a sword."

Those eyes leveled on him and Lantis found himself unable to do anything but listen.

"A sword is not created to kill another. That is something it can do but that isn't its purpose. It is created so that the person wielding it can protect others. However, it can't sing it's song until the heart of the one using it sings. You need to find out what is most precious to you. What you will do anything in the world to protect at any cost. When that happens then you will be a true sword master.

"The day I looked at you, I knew you'd find something that was precious to you. It hasn't come yet but you'll find it and it will find you. You'll be complete then and your heart will be the strongest it's ever been."

Lantis found he could only stare at Master Cayman who was now giving him the first smile that he'd ever seen from him. At the end of it, his Master removed the gold band he always wore around his head and placed it on Lantis. It was his, a sign that he'd completed the lessons and would become the greatest Cail ever known.

That day they had their final lesson together and his Master left. He didn't see him again until a week later when he attended his funeral. There Lantis gave him his final words as he watched the ashes fly away.

"I have found my purpose, Master Cayman. I'll protect Cephiro no matter the cost to myself."

* * *

"Lantis?"

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he smiled a little and looked down at Hikaru.

"Master Cayman was a wise man. He will be remembered well among those of Cephiro. Come. Eagle is waiting."

Looking out the window at the sky, he smiled again. _Master Cayman...these two are that strength. Thank you. Rest well._


End file.
